Space of Time
by Hinalemon
Summary: crossover Peter Pan and Narna based on 2003 movie Peter's a Pace of Time and so is Wendy's younger cousin Kari, after Kari was missing for a mounth in another wold, when she cames back she and cousins meet Peter pan, Couples inside


_**Hinalemon: My oc's a big part of the story, sorry to you all PeterxWendy fan's**_

_**Micheal age 6, Feater age 6**_

_**John age 14, Tiger Lilly age 14**_

_**Kair age 16, Peter age 16**_

_**Wendy age 17, kyon age 17**_

_**Pairs**_

_**PeterxKair, JohnxTigerLilly, WendyxKyon, little MichealxFeater**_

_**PP is JS**_

It was a late night in London, sitting infronte of a house was a girl with long brown hair.

"Wendy?"

The girl turn around to see her little brother ran to her, "Wendy are you crying again?" he asked, the girl sighted and turn back and looked at the stairs, "I miss her" She whispered, Michael sighted, "we all miss her Wendy, but you know Kari she's a strong girl, she are lovely cousin" he grinned, Wendy laughed, "yes" she smiled as there mother came out, "come one guys bedtime" she said softly knowing all to well that all off her children are missing there cousin Kari, you see Kari, Father and Mother died in a car crash so Kari had to stay with them, but one day as they walked home, Kari when missing it had been 1 month and know one can find her.

Next Morning

John yowed as he rolled out of bed and onto the floor with a thump, His brown spiky hair was all over the place, he grabbed his glasses and pushed them up his nose, he Gaze around the bedroom, there was his green bed bye the door, then there was Michael's blue bed in the bottom right hand cornier, and then Wendy's pink bed in to top cornier, then there was Kai's untouched red bed infront of the window..

John sniffed, and then walked over to michael's bed, "Michael...Michael OH BLOODY HELL Michael GET YOUR BIG BUTT OUT OFF BED" he cried, Michael shoot up like a rocket, "I didn't do it" he cried, Wendy how had waken up bye John's out bust was sitting on her bed laughing, "dear dear" she giggled, Michael looked at John "what's wrong?, we have know school on weekend's, so why you wake me?" he growled, John sighted "remember we were going out to see if we can find Kari today" John Yowl, "oh yes" Wendy cheered up, she jumped out of bed and ran to her cloth's.

All 3 of them ran down the stair's with smiles on there face's, there mother pocked her head out from the living room door, "were do you think your going?" she asked, Wendy smiled "to the park we want to see if we can find Kari" she whispered, "oh" there mother muted softly "alright but be careful, we don't want to lose more children" there mother smiled softly, John looked at her "Mother where's Father he don't work on Saturday's" he asked, there mother looked at them, "he's out with same friend on Kari's search party" she said, Wendy gasped "why couldn't we go" she cried, "well we didn't want to bother you" she said calmly, Wendy growled, "NOT BOTHER US, KARI'S ARE FAMILY" She yelled, "don't use that tone with me" her mother spat, Wendy rolled her eyes and ran out, Her other sighted and shack her head as John and Michael followed Wendy.

"Wendy are you alright?" John asked softly, Wendy sniffed, "I don't understand, of course were want to help find Kari" she whispered as her eyes filled of tears, Michael grabbed her hand, "cheer up Wendy I have a feeling that were going to find Kari today" he smiled, as Wendy smiled "I know" she whispered.

Wendy, John and Michael walked thought the door, they were dirty, "oh dear" there mother said softly, "go get clean up" she said, Wendy sight but ran up the stair's. Later they came down and saw there Father with an upset face, "F-Father did y-you find her" Michael said, he shocked his head, few gasped were head, then there was a beeping noise, There mother got up and grabbed the phone, leaving 3 god stuck children with there father, "Hello" she said with a shaky voice, "oh my god, yes were be right down" she had before hanging up, "Edward" she cried and ran into the living room, "what is it Marry" he said, Marry looked at him, "they got her" she said happily, Wendy gasped her eyes widen, "lets go" Edward said standing up.

A brown head girl sat outside a door, she had tea in her hand's, her brown eyes were just watching the warm water, Then suddenly there was banging and the door down the hall swung open, "KAIR" Yelled Marry and ran up to her hugging her to her cheast crying, "Kari" yelled Wendy, John and Michael and the ran up to, Kari blinked, as she watched Edward talk to the police.

"Kari were was you" he asked as him and a Policeman walked out into the hall, Kari blinked and looked up at them, "I don't know, but I do know I was safe" she whispered, Edward looked at Marry how shrugged, "how were you with?" Wendy asked softly, Kari smiled a big smaile as a blush covered her cheeked, "with a Lion" she said her eyes filled with happiness, "a lion" Edward said, Kari nodded, "he said that I fell but he had healed me" Kari smiled, "A talking lion" Marry said, Kari giggled and nodded, but then she felt a hand on her forehead, "maybe your ill" Marry muted softly, Kari blinked, Edward turn to the policeman, "Thank you for finding her" he said "just doing my job" the Police man said then walked away, Edward and Marry tack all 4 of the children's home, and put them to bed.

Wendy looked at Kari, "did you really meet a Talking lion?" asked asked John and Michael sat up in excitement, especially when Wendy and Kari are telling a story, Wendy say staff and Kairi make it extending. "oh yes, he was very kind, he said that not alto of people came to his world, because humans are afraid of him, I said him why he said because, his world has Amazing and wonderful thing's that scare human, They just don't trust what they can't explain" Kairi said with a dreamy look in her eye's, what was Strange for Kairi, "wait wait In another world?" John said, "oh right, he said that when I fell, I fell thought one of the 1000 gate's into his world, but what was exciting is that there are 100000 different world's and that there are gate way's all over the world" Kairi fell back would's on her bed with a smile, " wow I wish I could meet him same time" Wendy said, "oh I hope so to" Kairi waved her hand in the air get giggling and chucking from the room, "what was his name?" Asked Micheal, "Aslan" Kairi said as they fell asleep, unaware of the 16 year old boy outside the window.

Peter Pro

I said on top of big bed, just watching the stair's, I really should get back soon, I sighted, "peter?" belled a voice, I turned to see a smile girl she had blonde hair up in a bun, she was a green dress made out off leaf's, she had blue eyes and pointy ear's, also with long light blue wings. "Tink?" I asked, she smiled and sat on my shoulder, What yah doing" she sang, I laughed and shacked my head "nothing much" I sang back, she giggled I smiled, but she suddenly stop and looked to the right.

I frowned "What's wrong?" I asked her, "do you feel that?" she asked, I blinked know she said it I feel a space of time aura, "someone has gone to another world, wired they all ways stay in the other wold they find" I muted to Tink how nodded, "come Peter lets go see" she said tugging my ear, "alright Tink" I growled and stand up, then I jumped and tock into the sky.

We followed the aura until we find a wired looking row off house, "um what one?" I asked dimly, Tink rolled her eyes and pointed to the last one, I sighted and with flew to the last house.

_"oh yes, he was very kind, he said that not alto of people came to his world, because humans are afraid of him, I said him why he said because, his world has Amazing and wonderful thing's that scare human, They just don't trust what they can't explain" _

I blinked and peeked thought the window to see 2 girls and 2 boy's it seemed that the girl infront the window was telling a story, I sat crossed legged out side with Tink on m shoulder.

_"oh right, he said that when I fell, I fell thought one of the 1000 gate's into his world, but what was exciting is that there are 100000 different world's and that there are gate way's all over the world"_

I smirked how ever this person is he's very smart, hmm I wonder

_"what was his name?" _

_"Aslan"_

Aslan what a wired name, "Tink have you ever meet someone named Aslan?" I asked my fairy, "not really but I've heard rumors" she belled softly, I nodded and looked at them, "they all have brown hair" I muted and frown when I heard Tink giggle, "what now Peter?" Tink asked me as I slipped the window open, her eyes widen "P-Peter" she gasped, but I shocked her off and flew in, I flew over to the little boy he was clued into a ball hugging a brown bear, Then to the next boy he was hanging over to side with he's mouth wide open, I smirked as Tink giggling turn into a laughter, Then suddenly I heard a snort, I turn to the right hand cornier and flew over to see a girl how looked to be..."Adult" I shivered at her, Then I trun and moved over to the girl telling the story, "my age, well kinder" I muted, I ran a finger over her cheek, her rosy lips were open a little, "Tink it's her how when thought to another world" I whispered, Tinks light must of wake her up because she sat up fast, I gasped and suddenly shoot to the clinging bang my head.

Kair pro

I felt something touching my, then suddenly a bight light flew into my face, I gasped and sat up, I head a small gasp next to me, when I looked a boy shoot up to the cling and banged his head, I let out a giggled, seeing the boy frown I quickly zipped my lips and watch him came back down, He was In a suit of leaf's, his hair was spiky dirty blonde with little bit of brown, his eye's were light green.

I stand up and watched him, "how are you?" I asked, He crocked his head to the side, "I'm Peter Pan, how are you?" he asked, I stared at him, My lips twitched, "P-Peter" I laughed, "nice one how put you up to it" I asked, the boy looked confused, My lautner died down, "y-your not joking are you?" I asked, The boy frown, "no I'm Peter Pan" he muted as a light flew over to him and patted his head, "a fairy" I sighted, "and I say your Tinkerbell?" I asked the light as it dimmed into a girl "yes" she belled, I nodded, "wait you can understand her" Peter gasped, "um yes can't everyone?" I asked, "um no" he said quietly, "hmm" I sighted Tinkerbell stared at me, "maybe it's because of your space of time aura" Peter said tapping his chin, "space of what?" my turn to be confused.

Peter suddenly looked at my face, "It's when umm people like me can sense aura's that means you've gone to another world we call it space of time, you should be able to sense my space of time, I came from-" I cut him off "never land" I asked, He grinned "right" he nodded, then suddenly his eyes light up he grabbed my hand, and looked in my eye's, "came with me to never land" he whispered, my eye's widen but I was drowed to him, he's so cute, no no I like Aslan.

"go to never land" I asked hoping I had heard right, "yeas" he whispered pulling me to the open window, My eyes widen I can't leave Wendy, John and Micheal behind again, "can my sister and brother's came" I asked pulling away from him, he frown and looked at Wendy's bed, "but she an adult" Peter Complain , I frown "I have you know she has a body of an Adult but she very must a child" I Protest , "fine" he strop I smiled in victory, as I ran to Wendy's bed, I knee down in front of her face, I watched her for a while then hold her nose, it was funny watching her eyes snap open, she sat up gasping for air, "what are you trying to do kill me?" she cried I laughed, she looked at Peter "how are you" she asked, Peter sighted still upset.

"I'm Peter pan" he said, Wendy looked at him as if he was crazy, "how?" she asked, I laughed "you know the one from the book" I said waving my hand's around happily, "oh with Tinkerbell and the lost boy's, and Hook" she said going thought her mind, I saw Peter's face darken at the name of Hook, "you know Smee was my Favorite" I said taping my chin, Peter frown " a bad guy was your Favorite" he muted, I nodded, "Wendy can we go to Never land" I asked her she looked at me then Peter, "I can't really stop you can I?" she asked, I giggled and nodded "fine, but help me with John and Micheal" Wendy Wail, "I get Micheal" I cheered, Wendy frown and stand up.

Wendy walked over to John she pushed him softly, "John wake up" I said, Pushing him again and again, then bam John sat up and hit her, Wendy fell back, "oh oh I'm sorry Wendy" John cried, Wendy jumped and was about to hit him back when she was stop my are laughing, they turn to see Me and Micheal on my lap and Peter laughing.


End file.
